hank_and_jedfandomcom-20200214-history
Noob
2The Noob is one of the main characters in the animated series Battlefield Friends. As of January 7, 2017, he has appeared in all 83 eposodes. He is voiced by Brent Triplett. Personally Noob, as his name implies, is a noob. He does not understand the controls, basic strategies, or even (as seen in the episode "Battlefield 4") what Battlefield is about. He is also quite stupid, as seen in "Claymore Specialist" when he believes he can place one-thousand claymores at a time (Despite Engineer and Recon telling him otherwise). Furthermore, he is not above cheating in order to get a better score, like when he switches teams in order to win a game in the episode "Scavenger". Though he is most often seen playing as Support, he has been seen playing assualt, engineer, and recon. Also, in the episode "Scavenger", he is seen playing as an enemy. Appearances Season 1 Episode 1: First Flight Episode 2: Silent Sniper Episode 3: USAS 12 + Frags (Voice Only) Episode 4: Revive Episode 5: Mine Games Episode 6: Full Tank Episode 7: Join The Battle Episode 8: Mortors Episode 9: Vehicle Spawn Episode 10: Claymore Specialist Episode 11: Administrator Episode 12: Vehicle Waste Episode 13: Colonel 100 (Voice Only) Season 2 Episode 1: Chopper Expert Episode 2: Rush Episode 3: Campers Episode 4: Cheap Shot Episode 5: They Ruined Battlefield Episode 6: Scavenger Episode 7: Team Bagging Episode 8: Closet Colonel Episode 9: Noob Fight Episode 10: Stinger Episode 11: Killed By Admin Episode 12: Levelcap Episode 13: Transport Chopper Season 3 Episode 1: Capture The Flag Episode 2: Air Superiority Episode 3: Outta My Choppi Episode 4: Teamspeak Episode 5: Bad Bipod Episode 6: Take The Objective Episode 7: Left Behind Episode 8: Little Bird Battle Episode 9: PC Elitist Episode 10: TUGS Life Episode 11: Close Quarters Episode 12: Girl Gamer Episode 13: Spawn Killing Episode 14: Battlefield 4 Season 4 Episode 1: Brokenfield Episode 2: Counter Knife Episode 3: Killcam Episode 4: Recon C4 Episode 5: Youtube Gamer Episode 6: Attack Boat Episode 7: Megalodon Episode 8: Mobile AA Episode 9: Commander Online Episode 10: Stuck LAV Episode 11: M2 Slam Episode 12: Musical Tanks Episode 13: Hardcore Season 5 Episode 1: Hotwire Episode 2: Live Streaming Episode 3: Satellite Phone Episode 4: Rail Gun Episode 5: Blood Money Episode 6: One Good Match Episode 7: Hardline RPG's Episode 8: Icicle Kinfe Episode 9: Team Death Spawn Episode 10: OK To Spawn? Episode 11: Boosting Episode 12: Grenade Resupply Episode 13: Heist Episode 14: Squad Leader Episode 15: BF4 or Hardline Season 6 Episode 1: Waiting On A New Game Episode 2: Operation Crowded Episode 3: Rainbow Sixer Episode 4: Phantom Bow Episode 5: Dice Camo Episode 6: Turrets Episode 7: Missle Truck Episode 8: Hiddenfield Episode 9: Rooftop Enemy Episode 10: SUAV Episode 11: Underwater Episode 12: Stolen Tank Episode 13: Finding A Server Episode 14: Chat Fight Episode 15: Hype Train Trivia He is voiced by Brent Triplett, who also voices Neebs, Eric, Crazy Old Guy, and Travelling Merchant in Doraleous and Associates, Cameron in Mob Squad, and Commissioner Kenly, Val, and Vindicor in The Action Faction. Brent Triplett also voices Old Man. Noob is the only main character to play as all four classes. He is the only person known to have killed the Colonel ("Transport Chopper"). It is revealed in "M2 Slam" that he thinks Engineer is bad at Battlefield. He is also the only character to be seen playing a non-battlefield game (Battlefront in the episode "Waiting On A New Game"). Noob has also appeared in the most amount of episodes: 83 as of January 7, 2017.